


Astronomia

by jayceisNOTonfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genji ends up protecting you despite him being of Talon, Mention of Past Rejection, Mentioned Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Oni Genji Shimada, Talon Genji Shimada, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayceisNOTonfire/pseuds/jayceisNOTonfire
Summary: It was already hard enough not to look away. Knee-deep in blood and gore. You could only look at the body that had fallen in front of you.Hanzo. Her ani.Taking an uneasy breath, you turned around and started to head out of the castle, only to then be stopped with a hand pressed against your lips and him nearly bashing the side of your head against the wall.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It had been a few months since the Uprising, and a few years since Hanzo was believed to have murdered Genji per the orders of the Shimada clan. You were, unfortunately, a slave to the Shimada clan, and you were to follow their lead as per their expectations. So therefore, there you were in the castle on a dark cloudy night. You also were not allowed to express yourself, or even give out an opinion. Unless if you were asking for a death wish. However, things will change as a certain someone has you in their sights. With the chances of either being assassinated...or you being taken under his wing and forced to betray his family.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

You were soundly asleep by the time something else was going on in the other side of the castle. You had figured it was probably just a few of the clan members fighting amongst themselves again before you turn over so you were facing away from the window and over towards the door. You would figure the fighting would soon come to an end and everyone would just go and get some sleep as tomorrow was a busy day.  
  
Oh, you were so wrong. You were so fucking wrong. It was the sound of two men clashing with a sword and a bow and arrows. So you decided to get up and investigate what was going on and why it was so noisy during this hour.   
  
"Hanzo?" You called out softly as you walked through the hall. Rubbing your eyes, you could have sworn you saw something else. But it felt...surreal. To just not hear anybody else coming to your aid. Hanzo would usually be asleep, though this wasn't a problem for you. He was a heavy sleeper, and since he was keeping track of making sure the Shimada clan went up, it sort of all made sense.  
  
However, what you were about to see next was gonna blow your mind. Literally. You noticed that blood had splattered all over the room. You then quickly poke your head out and notice something strangely absurd yet familiar.  
  
There laid Hanzo. He was lying on his back clutching his throat which had been slit. It wasn't long before you see something stab him on the sternum area. Which made you freeze in your place like a deer stuck in the headlights. You had sworn you had seen two red lights flashing before your eyes.   
  
That's when you realized. This was it. This was probably one of the last moments of your life. Ripped away with the sight of seeing your potential killer.   
  
Deciding to not take any chances of taking on something that could potentially kill you or do much worse, you decide to hurdle on over to your ani. "Hey.. Come on. Get up." You quietly urged Hanzo to get up even though your chances of getting him to wake up were ultimately fruitless. He was bleeding right before your eyes. You try and pull him up so he could lean on your shoulders, though this was failing quite miserably. Even though Hanzo rarely ever showed affection to anyone in the clan, you and he were quite close. Almost to the point where you confessed your love for the elder Shimada brother, only to get harshly rejected and that he only saw you as a little sister to protect and save with all his heart.  
  
"I wouldn't come any closer, if I were you."   
  
You quickly turn around and look as you held your ani's bloody yet lifeless body. There it was again. Two flashing red lights. There was your killer, ready to strike at any given moment. He had his katana pointing at your chest. You could tell the fucker was actually smirking. Right under his mask. Which only meant one thing.  
  
You're so gonna get killed.  
  
"Who are you...? And why are you doing this?" You ask making sure you sounded so eerily confident. Perhaps confident enough to blow his nuts right off.  
  
"That... Is a question I cannot answer. As for why I'm doing this? It's quite simple. He wanted me to be a part of this god forsaken mafia. And I refused, so here I am. A wandering angry cyborg ninja. Waiting to prey upon those who had wanted this damage to be put unto me. And you... You were not a part of this family. So I will decide later on, if I should strike you. Or if I should spare you and do a favor. For me."   
  
That caused you to freeze up in your place as you disgracefully dropped your ani's lifeless body on the floor. A bone-chilling laugh was coming out of your intruder as he was circling around you. His sword still out and tracing all parts of your body with gentleness and grace. It was quite a fucking miracle how he hadn't killed you or raped you yet. Considering this man knew everything about you.   
  
"And. I know everything about you. Y/N." He smirked at you while advancing towards you and gripping your hair, jerking your head forward so that the two of you were locked into a gaze. "I know how the man I had killed had harshly rejected you. I wonder why that is. Maybe you were a slut that dropped everything for any man?" He smirked.   
  
Your body tensed up and the fistful grip of your hair tightened, causing tears to leak from your eyes. Yes, it was true that Hanzo rejected you. But how he knew that was beyond you. Unless..  
  
If he was Genji Shimada. The half-man half-machine working for Talon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning Alert: Some disturbing crap, and some harsh things meant to take place. Don't feel like reading it? Please skip all the way to the end.

It had been a few months since the death of Hanzo Shimada, and it had also been a few months since you first encountered Genji after Talon had saved his life. You could only picture what Genji had looked like now, and it was hard for you to get the image out of your head.

It was even harder imagining how someone like Genji would even have an idea of what your relationship with Hanzo was like, before his death. But then again, it would all make sense.  
  
Considering how you were orphaned at a rather young age, and you had grown rather close with Hanzo, almost considering him to be your ani. This relationship had remained that way until the two of you were about young adults. You had grown attracted to the young samurai, only to then hear the words come off of his lips:  
  
  


_"I don't reciprocate those feelings for you."_

It kind of hurt just hearing it from Hanzo. But then, it wasn't all that surprising. He rejected you because his primary focus was on the building of the Shimada Empire. What more would an heir of an empire do, if one were to have fallen under his spell? Announce their feelings and expect him to feel the same way? That would have just been a setup for failure. Sighing softly to yourself, you decided to distract yourself and begin reading. Even after Hanzo's untimely death, the elders of the clan had passed on the house to you. Even though you did not have any plans on restoring the empire, they couldn't really afford to kick you out so you could be homeless again. Considering you had gone through enough already and it just would not be fair to you to not have a home to go to anymore. It felt kind of sickening, just being left alone to your own devices. But then at the same time, it wasn't all that surprising either. You went to go to another part of the house, and you decided that now would be a good time to get undressed and clean yourself.   
  
After some time, you had stepped out of the shower and wrapped a warm towel around yourself. It was only until then that you were starting to think about your next move. Usually when you were done showering, Hanzo or one of the elders would be fixing up dinner. But in this case, you had two options: Either do it yourself or do some take-out.  
  
Carefully thinking about your options, you decided to go ahead and make yourself something. Although unbeknownst to yourself, someone had been keeping a rather close eye on you. You didn't know who would actually be watching you at this hour, but then did it even matter at this point in time? You were rejected by a clan heir because their primary focus was to build on the family's legacy. And if he got with you, a so-called "disgrace" to the royal family...  
  
It would have been dangerous for him. Possibly much more for you. You decided to sit down alone at the table after dinner was done. Though it brought back rather unpleasant memories. Memories of when you were sitting with...  
  
  


_Hanzo. Genji._

You remembered all of the things that had happened. You remembered Genji's death very well, despite seeing him return much later in life, when Hanzo had been killed in his place. He died protecting the clan. Not you. Even though he had begged you to forgive him for his actions.   
  
"Y/N?" Someone called interrupting your thoughts as you silently turned around to the side and looked. A figure stood in the doorway, with glowing red lights. And two demon red orbs staring back at you as they were not covered by the oni mask you had previously seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm so sorry for my constant absence, I have been studying rather hard lately. But I feel like taking a break so I can update. But do note that my updates will be rather inconsistent or slow as I'm dealing with school.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Mention of a suicide attempt, mentioned bullying and more mentions of a romantic rejection. Don't read or skip right to the end if this makes you feel uncomfortable.

It wasn't easy taking on the Shimada clan all by yourself. It had only been about two months since you had earned the sole right of living in the household, as Genji was considered an enemy to the clan, Hanzo was dead alongside with his father... So they only really had you as an option.   
  
However, some of the elders did not like passing on the household onto you, as A: You were an orphan, so therefore you didn't count as being part of the family, despite your adoption being merely a suggestion Sojiro had brought up, as if he were to have left you alone that night then he would probably have suffered a worse karma than death. B: The Shimadas technically found you in the middle of the forest, alone, and on a rainy night. And considering you didn't know very much about your family, other than being chased away by your grandparents when they were forced to raise you. And C: It was Sojiro's idea to help bring you into the mix of the family.   
  
However, Sojiro had died, leaving Hanzo to take over. And you pretty much knew how things had gone down. Especially between him and Genji, as Genji was killed and then brought back to life by Talon. Not that you minded, since his presence was actually very warm and not very cold as he was to those outside of the clan. What really seemed to get you to think though is how kind he was to you. Not that it mattered. Since the clan mostly ignored you or only went to you if they needed something from you, like a little quid pro quo type of favoring.   
  
It was tough to say that Hanzo even treated you this way as well, especially before his last moments. Which kind of made sense as to why he rejected you. He saw you as a pawn on his chessboard, nothing else. There was nothing quite lovable about you anyway, having Y/E/C eyes, and long Y/H/C hair that fell to the lower part of your back. You also sported a few spots that rested all across your face as well as on your arms.   
  
Some people thought you looked flawed. Especially in your looks. And that was when you decided to take your looks more seriously, as at first you didn't believe it was that big of a deal to remove freckles or anything like that. But unfortunately, you were told that freckles were unattractive and that they were considered 'dirty' or 'unclean'. This was especially true since Angela, your friend and head medic for Overwatch...   
  
...She was much more beautiful than you. Especially with her flawless face and blue eyes and blonde hair that she kept tied back. And you noticed others comparing you to her constantly every single time she would be around. You also noticed Genji would look at her longingly. Not that it bothered you, of course. You were _nothing_ to Genji. To his family, you were nothing more than a burden that was brought upon them.   
  
You tried changing yourself just so you could be more liked by the elders, and to kind of try and win Hanzo's affection. That only backfired even further, and the teasing and bullying kind of got worse from there. And that also gave Hanzo even more reasons to reject you, other than the fact that he saw you as a sibling and nothing more. Like hell if there was anything you could do to change that.   
  
You could only take a deep look at yourself in the mirror. You remember quite well the last sentence Hanzo said to you before Genji killed him. 

> _"You are blind if you believe that I would reciprocate your feelings and take you as my wife. Look at yourself, Y/N! You have brought nothing but shame upon this family! Had your parents just taken you with them, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!"  
>   
>  "Just go away. No one will miss you."  
>   
> _

You sighed softly before looking down from your reflection. Sometimes you couldn't help but think that maybe Hanzo was right. Your presence was technically bad karma to the Shimada family. Sojiro had died, Genji had refused to take control of the mafioso family... You were a burden that was brought upon them.  
  
 _Silly girl. You really think anyone would love you? Or take you as their wife? You are nothing. Nothing but an ugly piece of trash. Who cares if Genji would lose one more "family member". You don't mean shit._ You hear a thought raise its voice in your head. Saying silly and ridiculous things like how Genji was only being kind to you because he was having second thoughts on killing you. And that if you didn't want to die by his hands, you should probably do the act yourself now before he finds out.   
  
Checking to make sure there weren't any sounds in or out of any rooms, you silently poked your head about from the doorway to look around. The only noise you could hear were the crickets chirping outside. Sometimes some snoring. You then went back into the room you were previously inside of and gently close the door.  
  
The act only took about a few hours, and you were hanging by the door with red staining your wrists and the floor. You quickly passed out to the sound of sirens wailing and quiet pleadings in Japanese, others yelling in English, possibly other things that rang through your ears.   
  
But all in all...   
  
You would probably suffer a deadly consequence for your actions, and you damn well knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my absence as of late. I have been scrolling through some random stories, and sometimes I'm unable to get some ideas on where to go with the story. I also am working nowadays when I'm not doing my studies, so my updating will be even more inconsistent or slow. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> [1]= my friend in French

_Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
_You were laying down while being hooked into life support. It was probably for the best, as you did almost die while attempting _seppuku_ , or suicide in their words. God, if they only knew what your motivations for your actions were. But no one would know for sure.  
  
You eventually open your eyes as you look around. You could hardly recall what happened, but you knew for sure this was not where you had usually slept. You tried to sit up as you lifted up your arm to disarm yourself from the light before seeing what had happened to you. Your E/C eyes had widened in fear. Both of your wrists were bandaged, with some blood on the bandages. You were lucky enough to have dodged a broken neck as the noose had broken while using it for your seppuku attempt. That could mean only one thing.  
  
You attempted suicide, and you had failed the said attempt. You failed because someone brought you to the hospital. But it wasn't just an ordinary hospital... This was Talon's medical bay. You could hardly find the one who had saved you. Not that it was possible, anyway. He would be busy doing other things.  
  
"Oh my.. Moira! She's awake!" A familiar French accent sounded off as she locked eyes with you, before you curl up in the covers. You were a bit scared and a little intimidated from the environment you were in. Then another woman that had short orange hair and long dark nails came in.   
  
You could only look down and away from the women who had came in. The Frenchwoman came in, and gently ran her hand down and over the muscles on your back. She possibly did so because she sensed you were afraid.   
  
"Don't be scared, mon amie. [1] We won't hurt you." She said softly with a small smile painting on her lips. You smile a bit back and then turn to Moira as she cleared her throat.   
  
"I know you must be a little confused. But Genji will come in soon and explain everything. He's mentioned you to us and knows you better than anyone." Moira said softly, earning a quiet nod from you. The three of you eventually turned around as the door opened.   
  
There it was. That aura. It felt so eerily calming. Even though it was so dark. You saw the so-familiar figure come in, and you couldn't help but glance over your shoulder. The figure who had just arrived was dressed in all black, and his face was shielded by an oni mask. You had heard of the numerous stories of onis that Sojiro would tell you every once in a while before he passed away. You also were very much so informed of the Japanese culture, considering you had spent your entire life in the area so you were fluent in the language and understood when the elders would talk.   
  
"Ladies? Can I have some time alone with the patient?" The figure asked with a tint of impatience in his voice causing the two women to quickly stand up.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry." The Frenchwoman said before quickly dragging the much older woman out of the room. He at least gave them a few moments before he closed the door and covered up before he went over to you. He was filled with secrecy and considering that the elders did not know whether you were dead or alive, it didn't matter. But he needed to keep your identity a secret.   
  
"Why...Why am I here?" You choked out a reply before you tried to sit up, coughing a bit. "I swear, I was dead.. It felt like it-"   
  
"I'm going to stop you right there. You were close to death. But remember that I found you, and I decided to take you here. You're in the medical bay of Talon." The figure lowly spoke. He then locked eyes with you, slowly removing his mask. "Do you remember me now, Y/N?" 


End file.
